Still here waiting for you
by idlyb
Summary: A sweet oneshot based on the manga. Mokuba contemplates and Kaiba changes


This is a one-shot based on the Mange version of Yu-gi-oh... About after the whole "death -T" incident. May seem off, I'm not as good at Yu-gi-oh . There are gonna be two point of views in this story. you'll see the differance... Than a third person POV. I NEED flames so I can put a better version up instead of this one... Thanks!

696969696969696969

You scare me, you know that, big brother? I looked up to you, you were everything. You were the one to protect me and stick by me, the one who was there for me. I knew I could count on you when mom and dad died, KNEW it! So what happened? You didn't seem to be Seto anymore... You didn't believe in me or trust me. I thought it was something /I/ had done.

So I tried to prove you wrong, regain your trust. but I failed. I knew you would be disapointed, and possibly angry. I failed. But I didn't expect THAT! You would let me die, wouldn't you have! I know you would have. I saw your face. I remember the words. They still ring in my ears.

"I've felt your pathetic, clinging, loser's gaze stairing at my back for years... I kept telling you over and over Mokuba... If you play with fire, you'll get burnt."

That's the big thing. The few sentances that keep playing over and over again. I'll never forgive and I'll never forget.

But I'm still here, by your side. waiting for you to come back... to "put the pieces back together" as Yugi said. I'm still being loyal, something you NEVER desearved... but yet something you did. Sometimes I think maybe you NEED me. That's why I'm here. I don't know how...

696969696969696969696

I still am not sure what I'm doing here. There are all these pieces. I've been here for a month, I know. I'm not sure how, but I know.

Something tells me I should be scared... But Seto Kaiba is NEVER scared...

These pieces... There's something about them. This one... I see yugi laughing with his friends. JELOUSY! NO! NOT JELOUSY! Why did I feel that? I don't need such emotions. I have money they... Mokuba. Is that... Mokuba? He's crying... Must be a memory of mom and dad or something... WAIT! That can't be it, he's older. And I see... Me... But that's not me. That's not... Am I yelling? Oh yes, that time Mokuba screwed with my computer. It was none of his buisness anyway. He had it coming... This thing... It's almost done. It looks like Yugi's Necklace thing... The millenium puzzle...

LAST PIECE! THERE! It's together! It's... together... is that it? Is that... AH! THE LIGHT! It's getting.. brighter? Is that good? It better be... There seems to be no way to stop it...

96969696969696969696969696

I still can't stand looking at you. You used to be strong... you used to protect me... At least, I thought you did. But down there on that bed you look so... weak...

"COUGH! COUGH!"

YOU COUGHED! You've never done that before! I haven't heard you do that in months. Is that... good? It better be! I need you! They want me to run this place, can you believe that? I can't do this crap!

6969696969696969696969696

A doctor ran in, followed by many nurses.

"Nurse Jenny, take young master Kaiba out of here! This is the oddest thing I've experianced in all my years off.."  
"NO!"

The room quieted. Everyone turned to the bed, the nurse who was making her way twards Mokuba, freezing. "but... Docter ordered... Him to leave."

"And I order him to stay. Now, is there some REASON you want him out..."

"Master Kaiba don't yell. We'll leave you with your brother... It should calm you. you... seem to be under immence stress that we cannot cope with"

Kiabe made a growling noise. "You deduce this in a matter of 30 seconds?"

"Nurses, let's leave."

They left leaving the two Kaiba brothers alone. Mokuba looked over at him and held back tears. Seto looked at him feeling... differant. He had never felt this way twards his brother. He smiled.

Mokuba ran over, tears streaming, and hugged his brother. "Seto... seto..."

"Relax Mokuba, I'm back" He said in a grumbling sort of way. Hey, the head CEO's gotta keep face.

'Maby...' Mokuba thought. 'It'll all be... okay...'

6969699696969696969696

So, whacha think? Was it okay, where'd I screw up, huh? The haters greatly appreciates it .


End file.
